


An apology to everyone.

by LordofEek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, leia organa - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofEek/pseuds/LordofEek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	An apology to everyone.

To Whomever has read any of my works,

Due to the fact that my Mother got on here as a guest and read my stories, she has ordered that I remove them and start again.

She said that they were too wordy, that I got bogged down in too much detail and that she had to take break between paragraphs. So not good.

So, I will start rewriting my story arc, "Hope Renewed", from the very beginning. I will also do a guide, to explain the various characters, races and history, of this universe, so that people can read it, get an idea of what's going on, without having to put it in my works and slowing down the story.

I also got into trouble for using Americanized spelling, instead of Australian spelling.

In conclusion, my Mother has become my story moderator and I have accepted my situation.

Again, I'm sorry for the heavy-duty stories.

Thank you.


End file.
